


you are the start (of something new)

by leedslads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, can we consider this pwp if it has a miniplot?, literally just blowjobs, we will anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedslads/pseuds/leedslads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might like Louis a little bit, and Louis might like boys a little bit.</p><p>or the one where harry and louis give each other blowjobs in the lockerroom at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the start (of something new)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingLeave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLeave/gifts).



> let's throw logic out the window for this one! we can pretend it's normal to receive casual blowjobs from the people you were just fantasizing about (because that's just how life works, dammit) for a 2.8k fic right? 
> 
> unbeta'd, like usual, sorry. i'll probably go through and revise it someday. this is also only my 2nd time writing smut, so cut me some slack lmao !
> 
> a hint of self indulgence (actually to be honest it's mainly just self indulgence--i've needed some innocent, eager-to-please harry smut for far too long i was scared i'd kick the bucket before someone ever wrote it, or before i ever found it) written for this prompt: "Louis wants to get inside Harry's pants. Harry wants to slap him because Louis can make him blush even when he doesn't even like that feather-haired boy. Then Louis kisses him in the dressing room after gym." 
> 
> title from "this" by ed sheeran, because apparently it's a Thing for me to name all my fics after songs
> 
> hope you like it and hope i did it justice, love! :D

“Harry! Catch!” Louis chucks a dodgeball at Harry and laughs when it hits the unsuspecting boy in the stomach.

 

“What,” Harry inhales sharply and clutches his abdomen, “was that for?”

 

Louis laughs harder as he walks toward Harry. He claps a hand on the crumpled boy’s shoulder.

 

“Aw, mate. You’re too fun to fuck with.” Louis squeezes Harry’s shoulder again before bending down to scoop up the ball resting at his feet. He throws it up in the air and catches it a few times, walking away while muttering “bloody sophomores” and chuckling.

 

“Ha ha,” Harry deadpans. He catches his breath—that ball really came out of nowhere—and stomps after Louis.

 

The gym teacher claps his hands, barks out a “Quit messing around, boys! Two teams, even numbers, opposite sides of the white line,” and snatches Louis’s ball mid-toss.

 

The class is dismissed after a very intense three rounds of dodgeball (Harry and Louis were on the same team, much to Harry’s dismay. Revenge on Louis would have to wait until later.) and all the boys pile into the locker room. Physical education is the last class of the day, so everyone is usually in a hurry to get in and get out of the locker room. Harry doesn’t blame them, but dodgeball caused him to work up a sweat and he is not about to waltz into the bakery smelling like sweat and rubber. He would be fired upon entrance.

 

So, he undresses and hangs his towel on a hook outside of a shower stall and stands still for a moment, listening for footsteps or laughter. He wants to make sure he’s the only person left in the locker room, because sometimes, he likes to sing in the shower, and he is not about to subject himself to merciless teasing, courtesy of everyone in his gym class, for the rest of his life. He steps inside of the tiny space once he thinks the coast is clear, closing and latching the door behind him.

 

He hums as he lathers soap between his hands and spreads the foam over his shoulders. He trails his fingers over his stomach and grins despite himself at the memory of Louis drilling him with the dodgeball. He loves his friendship with Louis. They get on well. They’re always messing around in class. They don’t hang out outside of school much, save for the occasional movie night at Liam’s house with other mutual friends. It’s a shame, really, because Harry enjoys Louis’s company. A lot.

 

He tries not to think of Louis in a way that isn’t totally, 100 percent platonic, but really—who is he to blame when Louis’s ass looks that good in his shorts? His thighs were sculpted by the gods above, Harry is sure of it. The soft pudge of Louis’s tummy is a huge contrast to his toned legs and Harry loves it. Everything about Louis is so enticing, so captivating—he’s all soft edges and sharp wit and Harry has never met anybody quite like him before.

 

Harry refuses to look away from the tiles on the shower wall. He’s trying very hard to ignore the…growing problem he has. Instead, he traces the cracks of the wall with his finger, because he cannot take care of himself in a school shower. _That’s so dirty_ , but honestly, _fuck it_. He wraps a hand around the base of his hardening cock, sighing at the contact. He shouldn’t be doing this. He feels guilty for thinking about Louis’s pretty lips replacing his hand as he pumps himself slowly, squeezing his head gently when his fingertips reach the sensitive skin. He hisses at a particularly nice tug, pressing his forehead to the cool surface of the wall and bracing himself there with his free hand. He’s whining softly on every exhale, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fist just a little tighter around his cock.

 

After a few minutes, he’s worked himself up to the point where he thinks that he might be able to come if he just had a little more. He holds a hand out under the spray of the showerhead to get it wet and he’s just about to tease his opening with a warm index finger when—

 

“Uh, mate?” Harry freezes, hand still wrapped tightly around himself, the fingers of his other hand pressed to his left ass cheek. No fucking way. “Sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of awkward for me.” Harry whimpers and furrows his eyebrows when he realizes who’s talking to him from the other side of the door. “Who’s in there, anyway?” Louis asks quietly, rapping his knuckles against the door. No. Harry will not answer. He’s not going to say anything. He’ll stay in the shower for the rest of his life if need be, as long as Louis never finds out it’s him. Harry’s cheeks are heated with embarrassment and arousal because he was so fucking close, damn it, but now Louis is standing only a few feet away and Harry was just imagining how it would feel for Louis to _suck him off_ and a wave of guilt washes over him.

 

As if on cue, Louis says, “I’m not leaving this place until I know who’s in there.” Harry can picture how Louis looks now, arms crossed over his chest, one hip jutted out, lips pressed into a line defiantly. Great. Harry takes his hand off his (still hard) cock and pushes off the wall so he’s standing in the middle of the small space, directly under the flow of water. Shit. He stares at his toes. He wishes he’d just gone home and showered or something. “Mate, you owe me this. I just sat and listened to you have a wank for ten minutes as I tried to get cleaned up.” Harry’s face is positively burning now. “If you don’t tell me, I’m coming in there. I can fit under the stall door. I deserve to know,” Louis presses, “after this traumatizing experience you’ve put me through.” Harry hears Louis sigh after he doesn’t answer, and he knows Louis is in drama class, but honestly, that was so overdone. “That’s it. I’m getting in.” Harry’s eyes are still glued to the floor, and they widen immediately when a pair of hands slap onto the floor under the door and, really? He can’t be serious. “I’m fucking doing—“

 

“Stop! No, no, please get out. It’s me, it’s Harry, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Louis.”  Louis pulls his hands back and it’s quiet for a moment.

 

“Harry? Shit, it’s okay, I’m sorry. Shit,” Louis curses.

 

Harry is more than embarrassed. He’s mortified. He can’t bring himself to say anything.

 

“Hazza, could you unlock the door so I can come in?” Louis asks softly. Harry considers it, weighing his options (turns out he doesn’t have very many—he’s currently stuck in the shower, after all, and he doesn’t have anything to lose. He’s already lost his dignity). So, he does after a while, unlatching the door and stepping to the side. He doesn’t bother trying to cover himself up because he’s pretty sure Louis’s seen all of him before anyway. He watches Louis drop the towel that was wrapped lazily around his waist, kicking it to the side and locking the door behind himself.

 

While Harry tries his best to avoid any type of eye contact, Louis tries his best to make it, and when Harry doesn’t drop his gaze from the wall, Louis takes a deep breath. “Okay, Tomlinson,” he mumbles, slowly getting down onto his knees while still staring at Harry’s profile.

 

Curiosity must get the best of him, because Harry looks down at Louis and asks so, so quietly, “What are you doing, Louis?”

 

Louis just smirks at him and runs his hands along Harry’s outer thighs, backing him into the wall. Using his knee, he nudges Harry’s feet apart so his legs are spread wider. He closes his eyes and turns his head to rest against Harry’s inner thigh. His breaths are shaky as he plants kisses there. Harry inhales sharply.

 

“Louis…”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He grabs Harry’s hands and moves them to the top of his head. Harry gets the hint and he cards his fingers through Louis’s wet hair carefully, like he’s afraid to touch. He squeezes his eyes shut when Louis carefully takes his cock in his small hand. He’s so eager yet so nervous and he’s just barely touching Louis’s scalp when Louis kitten licks his slit and he whimpers.

 

“Anyone ever done this to you before?” Louis asks, breathless and tentative. Harry shakes his head and he has to close his eyes again when Louis opens his mouth to wrap his lips around his cock, because the eye contact is just too intense. Louis is good. He takes it slow and squeezes Harry’s thighs gently. Harry’s a whiny, moaning mess, bucking his hips slightly, but Louis doesn’t mind. He suckles at Harry’s tip and digs his nails into Harry’s skin.

 

Harry thought that _maybe_ Louis _might_ like boys just a _tiny_ little bit. He knew it was wrong of him, but he just assumed Louis wasn’t straight because of the way he caught Louis looking at some of the boys in the locker room before. For a while, Harry brushed it off as curiosity, but when it kept happening, he got a bit curious himself. He started looking at the boys too, stealing quick glances and blushing furiously as he got dressed. He wound up thinking about boys more often than he thought about girls. He still does, so he thinks he likes boys as well. Which is fine by him.

 

Especially when Louis thumbs at the head of his cock while dragging his lips up the shaft. That’s more than fine. Louis has to press Harry’s hips against the wall when he takes him back in his mouth because Harry is having a hard time letting Louis go at his own pace. He can’t help it. It’s just really, _really_ good.

 

“Louis?”

 

Louis hums around him in response, causing Harry’s leg to twitch. He’s making wet noises with every bob of his head as he sucks Harry down and Harry can’t help but whine.

 

“So good,” he sputters, “so pretty.”

 

Louis whimpers at that, pulling off of Harry and nosing at the inside of his thigh. He wraps a hand around Harry’s cock in place of his mouth, squeezing lightly. He pumps Harry for a while as he catches his breath. He switches between watching himself work over Harry and looking at Harry’s face. Harry’s blissed out, watching Louis intently. His lips are parted and hair falling into his face. Louis can hear the little noises coming from him, breathy whimpers, and it makes his hand move faster.

 

He slowly moves his other hand to the back of Harry’s thigh, trailing it upward until his fingertips are pressed right next to the crack of his arse. Harry meets Louis’s gaze and keeps it while he trails an index finger toward Harry’s opening. Harry hisses above him as he circles his rim, tightening his grip on Louis’s hair. Louis slowly, teasingly licks at the underside of Harry’s shaft before suckling at his tip, pressing his tongue into his slit every once in a while and carefully pushing his finger into Harry’s hole.

 

“Louis, I’m, I think I’m,” Harry stutters when Louis’s two knuckles deep and still fucking staring up at him.

 

“Yeah? Do it,” he whispers, lips grazing Harry’s tip and pushing the rest of his finger into Harry. Harry grunts, stomach twitching as he leans forward at the force of his orgasm, pulling hard at Louis’s hair. Louis watches, slowly pumping his hand to help him through it and wiggling his finger inside of him. He’s fascinated by how Harry’s cock twitches in his hand, spilling over his fist and spurting onto his face. It’s messy. He loves it. They’re in the shower anyway, he can wash off easy, so he lets himself revel in it. He licks his lips, tasting the sticky substance.

 

He doesn’t mind it. Not at all. He licks the come from his fingers, still wrapped around Harry, and he laps at the head of Harry’s cock eagerly, darting his tongue into his slit until he’s pulled away by the younger boy yanking on his hair. He slowly pulls his finger out of Harry, whining when he feels his walls clench around him. He uncurls his fingers from around Harry’s shaft, sucking each one into his mouth, and Harry lets go of his hair, clenching his fists at his sides.

 

Louis clears his throat and mumbles, “Now that we’ve taken care of that, would you shut up so I can finish getting ready?” His voice breaks halfway through, and his remark has no bite to it. He attempts a smirk at Harry, but Harry doesn’t smile back. He just pulls Louis up and in gently by his elbows until their chests are touching. He turns them around, pressing Louis into the wall. Louis’s breath catches and he noses at Harry’s cheek.

 

Their lips are almost touching, and then they are, and Harry’s kissing Louis with so much force that he feels dizzy. It’s so good, he didn’t know how bad he wanted this until now, and it’s happening, and he never wants it to stop. Except it does when he drops to his knees, resting his forehead against Louis’s tummy and breathing hard. Louis strokes through his curls gently.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Harry mumbles quietly, looking up at Louis with wide eyes.

 

“It’s okay, just do what you think is right.”

 

Harry carefully takes the base of Louis’s cock in his hand, kissing the tip and licking the underside of the shaft slowly. “This good?” he asks when Louis tightens his grip on his curls.

 

“It’s great, yeah, just uh, maybe use your hand too?”

 

Harry tightens his grip slightly, slowly jacking Louis off. “Like that?’

 

“Yeah, Harry, shit, just like that,” Louis whines, and Harry thinks he’s never heard anything more lovely in his life. It spurs him on. He takes his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking farther down until he can’t breathe right. He doesn’t quite know what he’s doing, but he wants to try to take all of Louis. So he does. He sinks down completely but pulls off almost immediately, sputtering with watery eyes. Louis pants above him, thumbing over Harry’s cheek. “Careful, take it slow.” Harry nods and tries to focus on evening out his breathing.

 

“So has anybody ever done this to you, Lou?” he asks, and he can see Louis’s cheeks darken from where he is.

 

“Once, yeah. He wasn’t good though.” Harry nods. He hopes he can be good for Louis, hopes that this is what Louis thinks about whenever he touches himself next. God knows Harry will never masturbate without thinking of his cock in the wet heat of Louis’s mouth again.

 

“Am I good?” He takes Louis back into his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose and stroking what he can’t fit with a tight fist. Louis hisses, bucking his hips forward and pushing Harry’s sopping hair off of his forehead.

 

“Yeah, so good,” Louis whimpers. Harry’s chest tightens at the praise. He feels bold suddenly, and he thinks he probably sounds stupid, but he asks anyway.

 

“Like having your cock in my mouth?” Harry wraps his lips around him again, sucking him down as far as he can to emphasize his question. Louis humps forward, moaning and pulling Harry closer to him. Harry hums around him.

 

“God, yes.” Harry feels so happy that Louis’s enjoying it, but he hasn’t really mastered the breathing part of all this yet so he has to pull off again. He sucks at the side of Louis’s shaft, right under the head, while stroking him fast. Louis presses his hands to his own thighs, digging his nails into his flesh to avoid pushing Harry too far.

 

“You have such a nice cock, Lou. You’re so pretty.” Harry thumbs over the head of his cock, stroking the entire length now and twisting his hand carefully on every pull. “I think I’m getting the hang of this. We might have to do it more often so I can get better, though.”

 

Louis can’t really manage to say anything, but he offers a breathy whine. He hopes Harry understands that it means _yes yes yes_.

 

“Would you like that? If we did this again? I really like sucking you off.” Again, Louis doesn’t trust his words. He just nods quickly. He had no idea Harry would be this dirty. It’s definitely not helping him last. Harry digging his other hand into the back of Louis's thigh isn't helping him last, either.

 

“I-I’m close."

 

Harry takes the tip of Louis’s cock into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. He flicks his wrist faster, and he can taste the pre-come leaking out of Louis’s slit. He laps at it eagerly. “Can you come in my mouth Lou? I want to try it.” Louis groans at this, squeezing his thighs harder.

 

“Yeah, anything you want,” he answers, forcing his eyes open to look at Harry.

 

That’s what does it for him. The way Harry is looking up at him so innocently with those wide, green eyes while _sucking his dick_ pushes him over the edge. He can’t help himself when he tangles his fingers back into Harry’s curls and pulls at it, hard. Harry doesn’t seem to mind. He just makes a noise around Louis’s cock. He coordinates his licking with his tugging, milking Louis’s cock of every drop of come and swallowing it all.  

 

Harry's blushing while he clambers to his feet, cheeks pink as Louis kisses him into the tiled wall. He can't help thinking of how glad he is that he didn't go home to shower after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am the queen of Terrible Endings 
> 
> comments and kudos are cool (but obviously optional) if you enjoyed :D 
> 
> come say hi on twitter: itsmutualarry :)


End file.
